


Flawed Genetics

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dark Will Graham, Dry Humping, Fanart, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Will Graham Knows, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “I wouldn’t imagine that damaged butterfly wings would make a very good material for lures.” Hannibal said, Will moving closer to him to check what had caught Hannibal’s eye.“Oh, no. That’s not for lures. I found a pair of butterflies stuck in a web on the porch. One of them was alive but had a pretty damaged wing. I’d read something online recently about how to fix a butterfly’s wing if it was damaged and figured I’d give it a go. Seemed like something interesting to try my hand at.” Will told him, remembering the way the poor insect had struggled beneath the length of wire it had been pinned under as he’d repaired the wing.UPDATE: NOW WITH FANART!





	Flawed Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal fic. Please be gentle with me!  
> Thank you to [Korl](https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Fanart by the absolutely amazing [SchnellerTod](http://schnellertod.tumblr.com/post/170035283263/ollie-wrote-amazing-fanfic-and-i-decided-that-it)!! Please go and give them so love because the art is absolutely beautiful <3\. And there's a slightly less dressed version linked in that post too ;P
> 
> This takes place around the time they're investigating Randall Teir but before Will kills him.

Will watched as Hannibal inspected the mess on his desk, tools for fly tying and other detritus littering the surface of the table. He’d be embarrassed by his own disorganisation if Hannibal didn’t look so interested as he catalogued the sight.

“I wouldn’t imagine that damaged butterfly wings would make a very good material for lures.” Hannibal said, Will moving closer to him to check what had caught Hannibal’s eye.

“Oh, no. That’s not for lures. I found a pair of butterflies stuck in a web on the porch. One of them was alive but had a pretty damaged wing. I’d read something online recently about how to fix a butterfly’s wing if it was damaged and figured I’d give it a go. Seemed like something interesting to try my hand at.” Will told him, remembering the way the poor insect had struggled beneath the length of wire it had been pinned under as he’d repaired the wing.

“Interesting. I would have thought such a thing to be too fragile to repair without specialized equipment and great skill.”

“It wasn’t that hard really. I’m used to delicate work with the lures. My hands are almost as steady as yours Dr. Lecter.” Will told him as he went over the memory of the process in his mind.

“You’ve noticed the steadiness of my hands have you, Will?” Hannibal asked, amusement clear in his tone. Will fought the flush that wanted to rise at the light teasing, it was something that had filtered into their interactions more and more lately. Teasing and too many light touches to be quite considered casual. Too much time spent in each other’s company. Enough time for Will to peace together some facts that should disturb him but surprisingly didn’t.

“I’ve noticed a lot of things about you recently.” He admitted, only slightly embarrassed, moving away and skirting the couch before flopping down onto it inelegantly. One of the dogs, sprawled in front of the fire, lifted it’s head and gave a soft huff in greeting. Winston, who was closest, gave a single wag of his tail, the appendage thumping heavily once against the floor.

He ignored Hannibal’s sharp look at his words as pushed down the slight urge to flee as he heard the man approaching the back of the couch. Instead Will let his head fall back against the cushions, looking up at Hannibal as he leaned over, waiting for the other’s reaction. Too trusting that the other man, who he’d become surprisingly attached to recently, wouldn’t deem Will’s knowledge too much of a risk to his freedom, and leave him intact.

“I see. And how did your little experiment fair? Was the butterfly able to survive?” Hannibal asked, surprising Will with his avoidance of the subject.

“Yeah. After a day or so I released it out onto the bushes by the porch again. It took a few tries to get used to the wing, but it soon flew off. I don’t think it’ll get a chance to mate though. Not with one female wing and one male wing. Other butterflies will probably think it had bad genes.” Will hummed, studying the way the light from the fireplace danced across Hannibal’s features, casting shadows under his cheekbones and over the lower half of his face at this angle. Shadows covering one eye as the light tried to filter through the fringe of his hair. One of Hannibal’s hands came to support himself beside Will’s head, the other’s gently brushing Will’s hair away from his forehead.

“If you were a butterfly, would you choose to breed with something so obviously flawed?” Will asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he spoke, feeling the tension in the room rising steadily.

“If I were a butterfly I wouldn’t have the presence of mind to choose. Luckily, I am a man, and not driven solely by the need to pass on my genes to the next generation. I’m able to choose to indulge myself merely for the pleasure of the act and sharing in it with another.” Hannibal said, his fingers tracing the edge of Will’s face in a soothing manner, making Will’s eyelids droop in lazy enjoyment of the tender touch.

“Even with someone so obviously genetically flawed?” He asked as his own hand reached up, fingers tentatively tracing enticing curve of Hannibal’s upper lip.

“I wouldn’t say you’re obviously genetically flawed Will. Outwardly you’re a highly attractive individual, even if you do your best to hide it with ghastly flannel shirts, ill fitting slacks and an abrasive demeanour.” Hannibal chuckled, surprising Will with his direct compliments after the shoddily veiled implications of mere moments ago.

Will let out a soft ‘oh’ as Hannibal leaned down, pressing their lips together in a slightly awkward, upside-down kiss. He’d half expected some kind of electricity to shoot through him as romance novels, always seemed to describe, not that he read romance novels at all. Instead there was the gentle warmth of affection curling in his chest as he sighed against the soft skin of Hannibal’s lips.

Those lips trailed from Will’s own to ghost more kisses across his chin and cheeks, to his forehead, before Hannibal stood straight looking down at him with the corners of his mouth upturned into a small smile. Will’s heart gave a single hard thump at the sight of it.

“Join me” Hannibal told him, standing straight again and moving away from the couch, toward Will’s bed on the other side of the room. Will flushed at the implication, standing probably too fast as his head gave an uncomfortable pulse as standing to quickly caused a change in blood pressure.

He noted, much to his own embarrassment, that there were a few dirty towels tossed by one side of it, no covers, and his bed sheets hadn’t been changed in longer than was probably appropriate. Will knew there was at least one semen stain on the base sheet from yesterday morning. Hannibal could probably smell it and the thought sent an unexpected flood of arousal punching into his gut. Will stood awkwardly by the bed for a moment before Hannibal gestured for him to lay down.

“I should change the sheets… they’re a bit… dirty.” He muttered, avoiding looking at Hannibal as shame at his admittedly slovenliness, at least compared to Hannibal’s lifestyle.

“What would be the point in putting fresh sheets down only to immediately soil them?” Hannibal asked, smirking slightly as Will’s head snapped up, looking at him in surprise at the comment and the intention behind it.

“O-oh… yeah… makes sense.” Will stammered, turning that thought over and over in his mind, examining it from all angles. Hannibal wanted to dirty the sheets with him. He wasn’t blind to the fact Hannibal was attracted to him. Even without his empathy his lingering stares and blatant way of checking out Will’s ass had clued him in pretty early on. It was more the fact that it was Hannibal. Clean, pristine Hannibal, wanting to get dirty with him.

Will raked his eyes over Hannibal, taking in his immaculate suit, even surrounded by dogs as they had been when they’d arrived, there wasn’t a hair on him. The only disruption to the image of respectability was the obvious arousal tenting the front of his slacks. Will’s mouth went dry at the sight and he resisted the urge to palm himself through his own clothes.

An unexpected pinch to his rear had Will yelping, looking at Hannibal with wide eyes as the other motioned more insistently for him to lay down. Will hastily clambered onto the bed, suddenly aware they they were both still fully dressed. Will had been teaching earlier that day and he hadn’t even taken his suit jacket off, let alone his shoes.

He was about to lean down to remove at least his shoes when instead, he found himself bent in half, Hannibal’s hands behind his knees. His face was hot from the ardent flush on it, the position leaving him feeling exposed, his slacks pulled tight across his ass. Then Hannibal was pressing himself forward, lips parting slightly in a heavier breath at the friction caused by rocking against Will like this.

Will let out an embarrassing whine of arousal, which caused Hannibal to chuckle, letting go of Will’s legs to instead to start removing his own suit jacket.

“N-no!” Will snapped, movements hasty as he reached out to grab Hannibal’s hands and stop him. “Leave it all on… both of us… I… fuck this is embarrassing to say…” he half explained, avoiding looking at Hannibal and missing the raised surprise of his face.

“Tell me, dear Will. There’s no need to be embarrassed about any of your desires. Not with me.” Hannibal told him, his voice as close to a purr as humans could get. A shudder passed through Will at the slightly thicker cadence to Hannibal’s accent.

“I… ngh… Iwan’t’makeyoucuminyourpants.” Will slurred, words running together in his haste to get them out before he lost his nerve.

“Will, do speak more clearly. I want to hear you say these things properly.” Hannibal said, softly scolding him in a way that made Will squirm in arousal. He gave a thick swallow and closed his eyes, jaw clenching for a moment as he psyched himself up enough to speak clearly.

“Fuck… I want to make you cum in your pants. You’re always so prim and proper. I want to make you a mess.” Will said, letting his hands drop from Hannibal’s and instead swipe over his own face, rubbing at his cheeks briefly as if that would help remove some of the blood pooling there in a blush.

He was once again caught off kilter by Hannibal’s next action, a low, almost animalistic growl as their bodies were forcefully pressed together from chest to crotch, followed by a full body thrust. Will took that to mean Hannibal was either pleased by him speaking so clearly, or by the words themselves.

Will flung his arms around Hannibal’s back, fingers grasping at the fabric of his suit hard enough that he was worried he might tear it but unable to make himself loosen his grip. The feel of Hannibal against him was almost overwhelming, and then it was as Hannibal’s mouth descended on his neck, biting and sucking at the skin, moving from the side to the front. There was a nip to his adam’s apple, then under his jaw, before those lips were on his own again.

This kiss was far less awkward than the one on his couch. It was all consuming, the hunger he could feel rolling off Hannibal in waves was stroking at his empathy, Hannibal’s hot, wet tongue slipping between Will’s eager lips. He moaned into the kiss, arching up against Hannibal, a hand disentangling itself from his jacket to slide into soft, silky hair instead. Hannibal gave a soft moan against Wills lips, the sound going straight to Will’s cock and making him buck up against Hannibal.

“Do you like hearing me, Will?” Hannibal asked, a breathless quality to his voice and lips brushing over Will’s own as he spoke. Will could only nod vigorously in answer, and Hannibal’s lips pulled into a grin.

“Well then, I’ll endeavour to be louder for you than I’d usually allow myself.” He said, nipping at Will’s lower lip before claiming his mouth again, a hand stroking through Will’s curls, the other trailing down his side to Will’s hip. 

“Haa… Hann…” Will gasped, the friction between them almost making his eyes roll back. It had been so long since he’d had any pleasure not caused by his own hand, he was worried that he might just cum there and then.

([Art by SchnellerTod](http://schnellertod.tumblr.com/post/170035283263/ollie-wrote-amazing-fanfic-and-i-decided-that-it)) 

He was drowning in Hannibal’s touch, his mouth. Why should he bother fighting the darkness that Hannibal so obviously reveled in, when giving in felt so damn good? He felt his defences caving in, almost suffocating him under the rubble of the forts in his mind.

“Fuck, Hannibal…”

“Next time.” Hannibal assured him, before biting down on Will’s lower lip, the sharp pain of it making Will’s body quiver with need. The implications of that hit Will hard and he felt pre-ejaculate leaking from his cock and smearing against his hip were it was trapped.

Next time.

“Yesss fuck… Next time… and the next time… and the next time… and forever…” Will babbled, both hands sliding down Hannibal’s back, feeling the muscles bunching and releasing even through several layers of fabric, before he gripped Hannibal’s ass, kneading the firm flesh in delirious pleasure.

“We can fuck, and hunt.. And fuck more…God, Hannibal… I want to hunt with you, cook with you, eat with you. I want you to devour me whole. Take me into you so completely I’ll never escape even if I want to. I see you.” Will rambled, unable to stop himself now.

The confession had Hannibal’s body snapping taut, one hand tugging painfully at Will’s hair, the other gripping his hip for leverage as Hannibal gave a loud groan, face buried against Will’s neck. His hips stuttered in their rhythm, and Will came to the realisation all at once that he’d achieved his initial goal of making Hannibal cum in his pants. That knowledge was something he’d treasure and the memory replay over and over for days, probably the rest of his life. It would certainly be a prominent feature of his fantasies from now on.

“Will, you beautiful, cunning boy.” Hannibal said, panting and voice wavering as he came down from his climax, body trembling with the aftershocks.Will’s own arousal was still coiling tightly in his balls, but eased off slightly as he moved a hand up to caress Hannibal’s hair in a tender gesture.

He felt wetness, that certainly wasn’t from sweat, smearing across his neck as Hannibal nuzzled against him, his body a heavy, pressing weight that grounded Will more than anything else ever had. If heaven existed, he was sure it would feel something like this. The knowledge that he’d shattered all Hannibal's defences in a single string of words, spoken in pleasured delirium, sat warm and heavy in his chest.

He closed his eyes as Hannibal shifted, giving an almost pained whimper at the way his boxers rubbed over the over sensitive head of his leaking cock, and easily opened his mouth as Hannibal kissed him again. It was a torturously slow press of lips and slide of tongue, Hannibal selfishly savouring the afterglow of his orgasm and the words that caused it.

“I adore you, mylimasis.” Hannibal sighed against his lips before his weight was gone, and Will opened his eyes, whining at the loss, hands slipping form their places on Hannibal’s ass and in his hair. His eyes were slightly red-rimmed and bright, his cheeks flushed still from climax.

“I adore you too, but please, please, help me out here. I have some meat for you to devour and it’s being rather insistent.” Will groaned, hips arching up as he gestured to his cock straining against his slacks.

“That was a terrible pun, dear Will, but if you insist, I shall savour this meal with great pleasure.” Hannibal chuckled, Will groaning in relief as Hannibal slid down his body and began mouthing at the damp spot Will’s leaking cock had created as Hannibal’s still shaky fingers unfastened his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by this [story of a woman fixing a butterflies wing!](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/169921912105)
> 
> Very first time writing anything for Hannibal and I hope neither of them are too OOC. I only got into Hannibal in the last couple of months.
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more <3
> 
> and please, once again, go give [SchnellerTod](http://schnellertod.tumblr.com/post/170035283263/ollie-wrote-amazing-fanfic-and-i-decided-that-it) some love for being super cool aaaa
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
